


iF iT hAd bEeN YoU

by derqueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derqueen/pseuds/derqueen
Summary: This is my first post so please don't judge too much^^''I hope you enjoy it anyway;)I know this FF is German Only but I love english and if I post something it's most of the time english. sry for those who wanted to read it but can't read german. I go to translate it when it's done^





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!! ERURI !!! 
> 
> !!! Only German !!!

                        **iF It hAd bEeN YoU**                        

 

“Tanz für mich, Schlampe!”, brüllte der alte Sack vor mir. Es passierte nicht oft dass ich an eine Stange ging, doch heute war einer dieser Tage. Diese ganzen aufdringlichen Männer stanken wie immer nach Alkohol und Gras. Wie ich es hasste wenn sie mich anfassten! Aber was soll’s. Irgendwann bin ich eh weg vom Fenster!

**2 Jahre Später**

Tag ein Tag aus ging es so dass Männer aus und eingingen bei uns zu Hause. Farlan war zwar nicht blind aber es schien ihn nicht aufzufallen dass es immer die gleiche Art Mann war. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen-ja, ich hab schwarzgearbeitet, ja ich war ein Alkoholiker und ja ich hab mich damals prostituiert. Wie dem auch sei—vor einigen Jahren wurde es schließlich auffällig als ich einem Mann ein wenig Geld abgenommen hatte nachdem er fertig war. Nun ja, ich musste untertauchen mit Farlan und hab mich dann eher auf den Diebstahl spezialisiert. Dummerweise nahm ich damals einen für mich lebensverändernden Auftrag an. Wir-- Farlan, Isabell und ich sollten den Kommandanten der Flügel der Freiheit aus dem Weg räumen. Wie wir merken mussten waren sie doch nicht so schlecht wie wir immer dachten. Innerhalb weniger Minuten kniete ich neben meinen Freunden im Dreck und versuchte jeglichen Blickkontakt zu meiden. Zu peinlich war es dem Mann in die Augen zu schauen der es vor nicht weniger als 2 Jahren mit mir getrieben hatte!

**2 Jahre früher**

Die Türen wurden gerade erst geöffnet und schon standen mehrere perverse alte Säcke im Pub. Alle sahen sich um und gafften meine Kollegen an die schon wild an den Stangen tanzten. Unter den grauen Gästen fand sich eine Gruppe junger Rekruten wieder. „Na los, Captain~! Such sie sich eine Stange aus~! Immerhin ist es ihr Geburtstag~“, jubelte einer der jüngeren. Eigentlich hatten wir immer nur Besuch von Leuten im Alter von 50 bis 60, aber heute war meine Altersgruppe vertreten, was mich etwas stutzig machte. Wiederwillig trat ich also in meinem knappen Outfit auf das Podest und umfasste die Stange mit einen kräftigen Druck. „Hoi!“ Und schon hatte ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Als letzter bemerkte auch ihr Alpha mich. Die Gruppe setzte sich an den Tisch vor mein Podest und sah zu wie ich mich an der Stange begann zu bewegen. Rhythmisch zu den Songs schwangen meine Hüften. Immer mal erwischte ich die Hände einzelner auf meiner Haut, die sich erlaubten meine eh schon kurze Hose höher zu schieben. „AUSZIEHEN~! AUSZIEHEN~! AUSZIEHEN--~!“, rief der Jüngste. Als ich dann den grinsenden und zustimmenden Blick von dem Ehrengast bemerkte zögerte ich nicht lange. Mit erhobenem Haupt kletterte ich von der Stange und ging zurück. Deutlich hörbar vermisste die Gruppe mich schon, weshalb ich nach Minuten dann zu ihren Tisch ging. Mit meinem Körper in dem engen Leder eingeschnürt setzte ich mich mit einer nackten backe auf den Tisch. Die Groupies checkten gar nicht wie ich ihren Anführer ins Zimmer einlud mit einem spielerischen grinsen. Viel zu sehr starrten sie auf meinen halb entblößten Arsch und streichelten diesen. „woah--! So weich~!“, staunte einer der Männer. Als es mir dann zu viel wurde nahm ich die Hand meines Gegenübers und stand auf. „folgen sie mir~“, sprach ich mit tiefer Stimme und einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  So passierte es dass ich diesen Koloss an mich heran ließ. Als wir dann mein Zimmer betraten über dem Pub zog ich ihn sofort ins Schlafzimmer. „Hast du öfter Besuch von Leuten wie mir~?“, fragte der Riese. Ich grinste nur und zog ihn in mein Bett. Seine Stimme erregte mich um ein weiteres. Nun konnte selbst ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und startete einen wilden Kuss. Etwas überrascht erwiderte der Blonde den Kuss und presste mich ins Bett. „noch nie~!“, keuchte ich in den Kuss und grinste. Meine Hände wanderten von seinem Nacken bis über seinen Rücken und Oberkörper wo ich die knöpfe seines Oberteils löste. Ebenso startete der größere mich zu entkleiden und somit mich aus meiner Lederkluft zu befreien. Hemd, Hosen und schuhe fielen neben das Bett. Aus Atemnot unterbrachen wir den Kuss und sahen uns keuchend an. Unsere Körpermitten zuckten schon vorfreudig und rieben aneinander durch die Bewegungen des Alphas. „d-darf ich dich etwas fragen~?“, keuchte ich und setzte mich etwas auf. „wie heißt du eigentlich~?“ lachend antworte mein gegenüber: „Erwin. Erwin Smith~“ Sein lachen elektrisierte mich und ich konnte es kaum aushalten noch länger zu warten. „und du~?“, fragte er neugierig. „Levi~“, entgegnete ich und schlug meine arme um seinen Nacken. Irgendwas war komisch. Ich verspürte den drang meine Beine um seinen Körper zu schlingen und ihn mit meiner Hilfe in mich zu pressen. Ich hatte noch nie Sex mit einem Mann zu dem Zeitpunkt und konnte es mir auch nur schwer vorstellen aber mein gegenüber wusste anscheinend wie es ging und nutzte meine Naivität schamlos aus. Erst tat er so als wenn er der wäre der keinen Plan hätte aber schon bald äußerte sich eine Seite an ihm die ich zuvor schon entdeckt hatte als er mich mit seinen kristallblauen Augen beobachtet hatte. Er hatte dieses gewisse—„geh erstmal auf Klo bevor wir weitermachen~ und vergiss nicht extra gründlich sauberzumachen—immerhin will ich da nochmal ran~“, grinste Erwin frech und strich über meinen Oberkörper. Ich schluckte und war leicht überfordert. Was wollte er von mir? Dass ich mich entleere? Irgendwie war ich überrascht und angewidert zu gleich von dem Gedanken dass ich mit diesem Mann schlafen würde nachdem ich einen abgeseilt hatte. Jedenfalls ging ich dann halt rot angelaufen zum Klo und kam auch ebenso rot wieder zurück. Es dauert einige Minuten bis ich mich überwand seine Hand zu greifen. „i-ich—eh—ich hab keine Ahnung wie…“ Erwin grinste bei meinen schüchternen Wörtern und stand auf. Er hielt meine Hand fest in der seinen und stieß mich im Bad dann zum Klo. „das hab ich schon versucht aber“ Ohne auch nur ausreden zu können nahm er sich den Schlauch meines Duschkopfes und deutete an das ich mich umdrehen solle. „ohne das hier wird wohl nicht viel rauskommen~“ und schon durchzog mich ein schmerz als der Kopf des Schlauches gegen meinen Muskel drückte und ich spüren konnte wie er ein Stück in mich rutschte. „Ahhrg!“ Ich biss mir auf die Hand um nicht zu laut zu werden und kniff die Augen zusammen.

**Author's Note:**

> contuination soon...
> 
> CAC


End file.
